The Life of Steve
by Kittystar da Awesome
Summary: This story is about the life of the famous minecraft character Steve. Rated T just in case and for fighting and explosions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The first day

In a planet that was created that was just like earth, a human suddenly spawned. He had fairly dark skin with a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. It was daytime and he had no resources.

His name was Steve and soon he would be very famous. This is his life. His battles. His bravery.


	2. The real new day

Chapter 2- The real first day

Author's note

Please enjoy this great story that is in progress. If you have any mean comments or flames, JUST DON'T SAY IT!

- Evil kittystar

_**Steve looked at his surroundings. It was a flat place with trees and lots of dirt. He walked over to a birch tree and started to punch it. It sounded ridiculous, but, he had surprisingly strong knuckles. Finally, the tree came apart and he collected the wood. Steve used a lot of brain-power and created a crafting table! There, he made wooden planks. There weren't enough. Steve decided to make a dirt house. He dug up some dirt with his bare hands and started to make it. When he finished, It was the evening. He cut down one more tree and created a door. Luckily, Steve had killed some sheep and chickens in between building his dirt house. He went inside and made a bed. It had red covers and white pillows. Steve looked outside. The sun was starting to set. He stood outside for a few more minutes, enjoying the sunset. But right before he went in, Steve saw a creeper spawn in the distance.**_


	3. Nighttime exploration

Chapter 3- Nighttime exploration

Author's note

Sorry about the first chapter and all the boldness and underlining! Mistake I made. I will be doing short chapters people! Read and review!

- Evil kittystar

Steve woke up. He had known about creatures spawning at night, but he didn't know much about them. Steve knew there were Creepers, Endermen, Zombies, Skeletons, and some other things. He wanted to know how to fight them. Steve did know one thing, he was hungry. He crafted a sword with his wood and went out hunting. Steve found chicken and cows. He ate the food, quickly restoring his health. Steve cut down more trees and collected more dirt and seed. _I can plant these later. _He thought. He went back to his house and crafted some pickaxes and swords. There was enough wood to make a chest and Steve stored his seeds and saplings in there. Little did he know, darkness was falling. When Steve looked up from his work, he saw it was night. He could go kill some monsters! Steve Got his swords and left the house, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, something hit him! Steve jumped back and saw a giant spider! Steve swung his sword and hit the spider. It jumped back but came forward again. He hit the spider again and again, fighting for his life. He gave the final strike and the creature was destroyed. It had dropped some silk. Steve was pretty shaken up. He decided to explore the next night and that he would go to bed.


	4. This time I'm prepared

Chapter 4- I'm prepared now

Author's note

I can't believe how fast I am updating! Have fun reading!

- Who do ya think?

Steve woke up. It was a new day. He knew that this day he would be ready for the monsters. Steve worked hard and killed many cows to get more leather. He then made leather armor. He had leather boots, chestplate, and helmet. The sun was setting and Steve got acouple of his swords ready. He slowly went out, being very aware of his surroundings. He heard a spider and turned around. It was huge! He swung his sword out and slashed at the spider. It screeched in pain and he hit again and again. It died and he got silk. Steve moved on, his heart beating like crazy. There! He saw a creeper and ran towards it. The creeper ran towards him. Steve lashed out over and over. The creeper almost exploded but Steve killed it. It dropped two pieces of gunpowder! Steve excitedly picked them up. He saw another spider and killed it swiftly. He was getting good at this! Steve saw a skeleton. It had a bow and arrows. That meant bad news. He snuck up on it and slashed. It started to turn around. Steve hit skeleton as fast as possible. Finally, it crumpled to the ground. It had dropped some loose bones and arrows! Steve was starting to enjoy this! The sun had already started to rise and he started to feel disappointed. Then Steve remembered that there was another night ahead of him.


	5. Mining

Chapter 5-Mining

Author's note

So. I, er, don't know what to say. Have fun!

- Yeah yeah we know!

Steve went back to his house. He got the pickaxes he had crafted. Steve never thought he would use them until now. Steve was going to go mining. He wanted and needed iron and coal. He got some food and swords and left. It was going to be an adventurous day. He set out to a large canyon a few yards away. The rocky cliff was hard to get down, but, he still made it. Steve saw some coal right above him and started digging it out. He collected it and saw a few more pieces of coal ore. Steve quickly built some torches and placed them as he dug deeper. He made a staircase-like hole and continued down. He suddenly opened into a large cave! It had diamond ore, iron ore, redstone ore, and gold ore. Steve went mad, digging out and collecting the rocks and minerals. There was lots of lava that lit up the cave. Steve had plenty of cobblestone so, he made a furnace. Then he put in the coal and diamond to cook. He then created a diamond pickaxe. He went close to where the lava was. Steve found some obsidian! He excitedly mined and collected it. After that, he collected the rest of his stuff and started to leave the cave. As he got to the entrance, Steve heard a strange growling noise. He hurriedly took out his sword and crept forward. A zombie appeared at the entrance! Steve swiftly stabbed his sword into the already dead creature. After he collected the dead meat, he ran home home, narrowly missing a creeper that exploded. He jumped into bed, out of breath, but still very happy.


	6. A new friend

Chapter 6- A new friend

Author's note

More than 150 people have read my story! That is so cool. I really am working hard to update as soon as possible. Please review after you read.

- You already know that

Steve woke up again. He was feeling strangely sad and depressed. Then he realized that he was all alone. Steve decided that he would find a friend. Maybe another human was living in the world too! He walked out of his door and closed it behind him. Little did he know, Steve had left his swords and armor at home. He went to a plain field that had lots of sheep. Steve walked past them, sagging his head. A bark startled him! Steve turned around to see a white dog running towards him! He ran to the dog, feeling happier than he had ever felt in a long time. The dog woofed again, gesturing to his paw. An arrow was stuck inside of it! Steve gasped and gently pulled it out. The dog started licking his paw. They walked back to Steve's house. It suddenly started getting dark. Steve had lost track off time! He quickly picked up his dog and started running as fast as possible. Right before they reached the door a spider attacked them. He tried his sword out but remembered that he never brought one. Then, suddenly, the dog attacked the spider, killing it. Steve gave the dog a grateful smile and they both went inside.


	7. An unexpected attack

Chapter 7- An unexpected attack

Author's note

For some weird reason, no one is reviewing! I have decided that there will be a contest. Whoever is the 15th reviewer will get a special surprise: Me reading and reviewing your stories for minecraft!(Or other stories that you have) If you are a guest, I will do a chapter based on what you want to happen! (This also applies to someone who is logged in also.)

- Evil kittystar

Steve got out of his bed, very sleepy. Then he suddenly remembered something. His dog! "What will I name you?" He thought out loud. The dog barked in response. Steve thought hard, thinking of ideas and then rejecting them. "Of course! I will name you Lucky." Steve's stomach suddenly growled. He opened his chest and found the last of his supplies; 3 pieces of steak and some apples. They would not last long.

He and lucky went out hunting and managed to get tons of chicken and raw pork chop. As they headed back home, a crunching was heard behind them. Lucky and Steve didn't really pay attention at first, but the crunching became longer and they finally turned around. Steve stopped in his tracks. He took out his iron sword but was shaking in fear. Three creepers surrounded them. He swung his sword and slashed all three of them. They hissed and advanced. Each one got ready to explode. Suddenly, Lucky growled and leaped and the menacing creatures. He killed two of them. Steve widened his eyes when he saw the last one start to explode. "Noooo!" Steve screamed. He jumped in front of Lucky right as the explosion started.

Author's ending note

Ooh! A cliffie. Also, I will not update unless I have at least ten reviews.


	8. Healing

Chapter 8- Healing

**Well, well, well. Looks like nobody is the 15th reviewer yet. Here is the next chapter. If you are the tenth reviewer, I will review all of your minecraft, warriors, and Hunger games stories.**

**-Evil kittystar**

Steve shook his head groggily and saw a white lump lying in the dirt. Wait, it was Lucky! "Oh no. Please be alive. Please." He begged as he crawled over to the dog. Lucky opened his eyes a little and whimpered. Steve gasped and quickly got out some string and wool that he had. Then, he gently placed the white dog, in the wool and tied him to it with string. He then got up and started carrying Lucky back to the house. When they got there, Steve put the dog down and looked through the chests. Cooked chicken? Nope. Apples? Nope. Aha! He found some raw beef and shoved into the furnace. Then, he got out a piece of coal and put it in the furnace also. Then he waited.

Lucky whimpered in pain some more as time passed. Finally! Steve took out the cooked meat and gently fed it to the dog. He saw immediate change as Lucky swallowed the last bit of food. Steve was very happy and hugged his friend. The only friend he had in the world.


	9. Chapter 9- FINAL

Chapter 9- FINAL

**I have decided to end the story here. I just don't feel like it's going anywhere. **

**- Kittystar of Windclan**

Steve and Lucky lived to be great adventurers that always stuck together. Later, more people spawned and found Steve's grave. They read the story he had engraved on it and he became a legend. This is how he became so famous, even though he never knew it.

**I guess this ending is OK. I hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
